The Pharaoh and the servant
by nightwalker2013
Summary: Wa once Hard Love... Emma is the last protecter and she is taken a servant for the Prince Atem. Love begins to ster in this young couple and now when the princess of Syria comes to will Atem's heart she gose after Emma as well. What could happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The story of the blades

Chapter one: The story of the blades

Emma knew the story all to well, the story of the great blades. It had been thousands of years before the pyramids were ever mentioned. It was a story of love, power, and a Betrayal.

It all started when a great wizard asked a sword maker to forge him a sword that would kill anything in its path. And indeed the sword maker did just that. The great sword was made of a material stronger then diamond. The sword had such power that the sword maker feared it.

He split the sword's power into two swords to make it safer. But even with the swords separated they were still far to powerful.

The sword make gave the swords to the wizard who had fallen in love with a beautiful girl and over time the swords began to destroy the great wizard and the girl left him.

The wizard knew after he had lost the love of his life that he could no longer hold the swords so he gave them to the people he knew could handle them.

And this person just happened to be Emma's great great great grandfather so as time passed the swords were handed down from the next generation until now.

A/n: Ok, everybody this isn't just like Hard Love but it really is my original. Really what is happening is Emma is taking the place of Alexandria and the two swords mentioned in this chapter or prolog is the big cause of the war that kills Emma's older brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The only survivor

Chapter two: The only survivor

Emma sat at her brother's side holding the limp and cold hand. Tear ran down her face that was illuminated by the orange glow of the ragging fire that had been destroying the massive palace for over and hour now. She touched the flesh wound where the arrow had pierced her brother in the heart causing dark blood to run down his armor

A group of soldiers came upon the small kingdom that the grand kingdom of Upper Egypt had targeted.

"Look for survivors." Their leader yelled. When Emma heard them coming she took her swords out and replaced it with her brother's. They couldn't find the swords. The whole reason the war began was because of the swords and it's power. Emma remembered the time that her brother had told her about the swords so very clearly that it seemed like it was just yesterday.

"_Brother why was that man staring at your swords?" Emma asked,_

"_What do you mean brother?" she asked,_

"_Emma you need to know something. I wasn't suppose to tell you this till you were ten but I fear that I wont be here that longer." Emma wrinkled up her face just like she always did when she was confused. _

"_What do you mean brother?" she asked,_

"_Alex these swords has been passed down are family for three hundreds of years.. We are known to most as the protectors. The swords hold great power and will grant whoever welled them great power as well. It has been our family's duty to keep those powers under control. Without us this world would be in total kayos. After me it will be your turn to take the swords. I fear that a war is upon us and I shell not survive so it will be your duty to take the sword. Do you understand now?" Emma's face went back to normal and she began to cry._ "_I think." __((End of flash back))_The soldiers went into different directions. As a group rounded the corner Emma drew her swords and held them steady in front of her. When the men saw Emma they were shocked that she at such a young age was fighting. "Sir you had best come see this." One of the men yelled. A bald man with a white clock came around the corner. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" the man asked evilly. "What is your name?" he asked, Emma felt the swords filling her with power. She now knew what her brother had told her was true. _I can't let them know who I am. _She thought to herself. "Emma de Lure" she said in a soft voice. Emma had lied but she knew it would be the best thing for her safety. "Emma, such a pretty name." Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _You can do this Emma. Just breathe. _She said to herself. "You shell join us child on our why back to Egypt." Emma's eyes opened wide. "What, No!" She didn't want to go to Egypt. They were the ones that wanted the swords and if they found out who she was then she would be in grave danger. Emma moved back toured her dead brother. "Come my child, I will not hurt you." The man said in a soft voice. _I doubt it. _Emma said under her breath. Emma was a lot smarter then people gave her credit for. She knew he couldn't be trusted. He nodded and three guards moved toward her. Before they could reach her she had fallen to the ground. The swords had been pushing her to hard and all the stress led her to this. Emma thought for a second. _My home is gone; my brother is dead as well as my friends. Maybe Egypt holds the key to what I must do. I should go. I am no longer Emma Venti I am Emma de Lure._ "You do not need to force me to join you, I shell come." A tear ran down Emma's face just at the thought of leavening her home behind. Emma pushed herself off the ground and walked into a stable. She came out with a horse behind her. For some strange reason the horse was not being pulled but instead it was his will to follow the girl. Everyone was shocked to she such obedience from a horse. Emma jumped onto the horse after she had placed her swords in the sheath. Her black clock blended in perfectly with the black stallion. She pulled her hood up and she was covered all in black. A small fragment of her purple eyes were showing. She looked at the men. They didn't believe how young she was. "Ah here we are." The bald man walked over to Emma's brother. Emma's eyes opened wide. She knew what they were looking for. She pulled her clock over her sword. He picked up Emma's swords from her brother's body. "The pharaoh will be proud of me. I have the swords of the protectors!" he shouted holding the sword up in the air. Emma looked back at her home. The place were she had once lived was gone. _If only they knew how hard this is. _She said to herself. A tear ran down her face. She wiped it away furiously. She didn't wont to be seen crying. She was now the only protector of the demon swords and she couldn't do anything to change that. 


End file.
